Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creaters, Oh My!
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Jake Long moves to Amity Park on the day the Box Ghost gets a crazy new power up. Can Danny and Jake work together to defeat the powered up ghost or will they give it all up for lust? Yaoi Smutt, slight hentai, PREDOMINANTLY YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creaturs, Oh My! **

Disclaimer.

**Jonny 13 X Danny Fenton/Phantom, Spuds X Jake Long/American Dragon**

**FM: First crossover, Ever. **  
><strong>Also my Jake is the 1st Jake aka the asian JakeThe buff Dragon. **

**WRN: Yaoi Harem, Slight Bisexuality, Smuttish.**

**~Focus: Danny/Phantom~**

Danny, who was only in red boxers with white dots, awoke to notice a blue stream emitting from his mouth, he quickly sat up to see a green skin woman with long dark hair rise from his floor next to his bed.

"Ugh..morning..Desiree..." Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his friend fully entered his room. "-yawn-" Danny stretched his limbs as a blue stream came from his mouth and a grey man with blonde hair rose from "Hey 13, whats up?"

"Sup, Phantom. Miss me?" Johnny 13 floated next to Danny and laid next to him, putting his hands behind his blonde head. Danny yawned as he turned into Phantom, his hair and eyes changed but his boxers didn't.

"Are you getting enough sleep Danny? This is an early hour for humans..." Desiree floated over to Phantom, who had his head on 13's arms, and laid on the side of his bed.

"I'm -yawn- fine, its only like...three..." Phantom curled up to 13 as he drifted back to sleep, J13 and Desiree exchanged a look of concern over the sleeping boy but remained silent. Desiree watched as J13 rubbed Phantom's back and the several different movements the boy made. Two hours passed and at five Phantom re-awoke to find both Desiree and J13 in his bed, on either side of him. "-yawn- Oh, darn it well...how long was -yawn- I out?"

"Like two hours dude." Phantom leaned a bit closer into J13 and was quickly embraced. Phantom smiled and slightly blushed as his hair was brushed by J13 but blushed brighter as his rump was lightly rubbed. Phantom looked up at J13 but could feel that one hand wad around his waist while the other was still in his hair and by the smirk one 13's face, the biker wasn't the one groping him. Phantom looked over his shoulder to see Desiree, he stared but didn't mean anything by it but Desiree noticed it quickly and called him on it.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"N-no...I'm just not use to being touched...like this...but I'll get use to it eventually..."

"You sure dude? We don't want to say it is when it isn't true. We know this isn't your umm...thing..." J13 looked down at his new boyfriend, who looked up at him with a small smile. Phantom let out a small moan as the two older ghost played with him, rubbing him here and there to see what would do what. The two rubbed the boy's legs and everything above his waist, occasionally rubbing his round caboose. Phantom had a fair share of rubbing as well but only rubbed his boyfriend, J13, not feeling comfortable with doing such a thing to Desiree, who understood and preferred it that way.

J13 claimed Phantom's lips and backside while Desiree had the boys frontal upper body and side. Soft moans flooded out of Phantom's mouth once 13 moved down to nuzzle his neck.

"Getting a little excited dude?" 13 smirked as he taunted at the blushing boy, for the bulge he could feel against his leg.

"Nnn Shut up! ah, I'm not the only one!" 13 smirked as he slid his hands down to cup Phantom's cheeks, making the boy jump in surprise. Phantom clinged to 13 and the biker could hear every whimper he tried to conceal, a smirk forming on the blonde's face. 13 picked up Phant.'s legs and put them around his waist as he grinded their hips together. Phant. had his hands gripping the blonde biker's shoulders like he was holding on for dear life. "Ah! Johny! Johny! I! ah! can't I!"

A knock on the door had the two older ghost retreat to the floor beneath Phant.'s bed, and had Phant. revert back to Danny, who closed his eyes trying to pretend to be asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton entered the room with ghost detectors and guns in arms but instead of ghost they saw their son flushed, aroused but still sleeping.

"Oh..uh..Jack I think he's just...experiencing what...well you know more about boys than I do..." Maddie looked up from Danny's situation to her massive husband.

"Yeah, Maddie, our little boy is becoming a man...but we should check for ghost just to make sure our young man isn't being messed with by a dirty rotten ghost."

"Sure honey just be careful not to wake him." Jack and Maddie quickly scanned the room, having it beep when it got close to Danny among two other places but Danny pretended to wake up but the embarrassment he felt was very, very real. The loving but ghost crazy parents quickly left the the room to let thier son enjoy the short time he had left before he had to prepare for school. A few moments after the room door closed Desiree and 13 came up from the floor relieved that they weren't discovered. The two purebred ghosts went back to Danny's side, watching him transform into Phantom.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah just traumatized for life...I need to forget that ever happened."

"Is that a wish?..."

"No...I'll just get reminded of it again anyway...can we just resume what we were doing before I have to get up for school?" The older ghost looked at each other before they dived for Phantom.

**~Focus: American Dragon~**

"Let. Him. Go!" The red dragon with a yellow under belly and dark green mohawk took his fighting stance against a gang in a subway car. Standing in front of the American Dragon was a small Goblin, with pink hair a black jacket with matching pants and a spiked collar, to the right of the green Goblin was a large green Ogre, in an open black vest, and on the other side of the pink haired Goblin was a blue Ogre, in a fishnet shirt. The Goblin had a knife to the throat of a passenger, Spuds, Amer. toggled through the three men in front of him as the two Ogres cut off his chances of making a run for it, not that he would.

"Now listen up Dragon boy, I don't want to hurt this nice, innocent, cute boy but I will-" The Goblin pressed the knife closer to the terrified passenger as he stared at Amer., who was running plan after plan to get the passenger then get him to safety but the Goblin might do something drastic if forced into a corner. "-so lets make a deal, I'll let the pretty young thing go IF I get to taste you."

"You're gonna eat me?!" Both Amer.'s and Spuds's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no I do **not** want to hurt you, so we have a deal?"

"If I agree to this, you'll let Spuds go?"

"As long as you don't resist us, gotta keep him for leverage you know." Amer. narrowed his eyes at the pink haired Goblin but lowered his arms, he let himself be seized by the two giant Ores. Amer. was thrown in the seat behind him and his legs were raised as they were spread apart. The Goblin tossed Spuds to the side and put the switch blade away as he walked over to the exposed dragon. The Goblin knelt down in front of Amer.'s exposed hole and dragged his tongue up and down the sensitive area. Amer. gasped at the sudden action but soon leaned into the seat feeling the pleasure wash over him. Amer. moaned more and more often as the goblin played with his hole by circling it with his tongue then plunging inside the tight ring. Amer. had his head resting on the top of the seat when he jolted as the Goblin had his mouth on his tongue went along the slit back and forth but occasionally went inside to lick at the dormant member. Amer. gasped in pleasure filled shock as his member was coaxed out of it's home and into a warm wet mouth.

The Goblin came off of the growing member and watched the large throbbing meat grow in mouth watering fascination.

"Hey dudes can I like join in?" The Goblin and Ogres looked at Spuds who had a tent in his pants.

"...Sure have a taste." The Goblin moved over and let Spuds use his mouth on the eight point nine inch member. Amer. moaned at the new wet cavern as semen leaked out of the tip. Spuds moaned around the organ as his own member was freed then stroked. The vibrations from Spuds's throat brought Amer. over the edge, Spuds's mouth was overwhelmed by the dragon's seed. Spuds pulled off of Amer. to swallow what was in his mouth and catch his breath. Once Spuds pulled off the Goblin went to work on licking up all of the dragon's seed. The three magical men let the dragon catch his breath but Spuds entered him as he was recovering.

Amer. moaned as his hole was stretched and adjusted to Spuds's six point five inch cock. As Spuds began to thrust into the lust filled dragon, the Orges released Amer.'s leg and stroked their harden members. The Goblin stripped down to his underwear and got behind Spuds instantly began to french kiss the boy's hole. Spuds moaned as his pleasure intake quickly reached it's peek. With a his final thrusts, a few hitting his best friends prostrate and overwhelming the dragon, Spuds poured his seed into the large dragon, who howled at the feeling.

Amer. blacked out in that moment and awoke sometime later, confused. Amer. had a questioning look as he stared at the tiled floor that his talons were buried in. He looked at himself to find Spuds lieing on him but something seemed off, aside from the fact that the boy was completely naked except for his green cap.

"What the hell happened?" Amer. looked around and his eyes widened as he realized that they were clinging to the ceiling of a subway station, thankfully they were out of normal view and out of mind. Amer. doubted anyone could see them but he still felt waves of embarrassment and discomfort. He couldn't do anything about the embarrassment but the discomfort was from having his member still large and in charge all the while still inside a sleeping Spuds. Amer. pulled out his aching member from his best friend, who remained asleep. Amer. flew off to Spuds's house, breaking into the boy's room and putting him in his bed then flew off to his own home, turning into his human form once he was at the door step.

Just as Jake reached for the door, it open revealing his shocked parents, whose shock turned to reasonable anger.

"And where have you been young man?" Jake chuckled nervously as he was stared down by his mother, Susan.

"Oh you know just hanging out with Spuds, no biggie."

"Its a big biggie mister you were out for the entire night!" Johnathon Long, crossed his arms as he scowled at his son.

"It was a sleep over..."

"Then why didn't you call?"- Susan.

"Well...uh...I was having too much fun?" Jake gave a "please don't kill me" smile/wince.

"You're grounded."

"Tsk. -sigh- damn ."

"Language."

"Fuck." Jake internally kicked himself for the previous swear by swearing.

"JAKE!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Just go inside, and prepare for school." John and Susan moved to the side and watched as Jake, who was slouching since school obliviously didn't lift his spirits up, enter the house.

"Yeah alright..."

"Also we'll be discussing your punishment later."

"Aww man."

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creatures, Oh my!**

**~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~**

Jake stood with his pals, Spud and Trixie, in front of their lockers. Spuds leaned on the locker as he kept shifting uncomfortably, Jake couldn't help but feel guilty but he couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before. Jake also noticed the Spuds had wobbly legs and winced when he moved his lower half. '_What happened last night?' _Jake gave Spuds an apologetic look but the boy just smiled brightly and winked at him, making him blush.

"So yeah I'm movin to some place called Amity Park."

"Aw Jakey for real? You leavin us? Tsk duude, man, that ain't right." Trixie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Yeah I know, it totally sucks."

"Say it ain't so bro! SAY IT AIN'T SO!" Spuds shook Jake back and forth making the half dragon drop his stuff, it wasn't until Trixie pried him off.

"Sorry Spuds, there's nothin I can do." Spuds hunched over and embraced Jake, they put there foreheads together as they closed their eyes. "I'll try my best to talk to you as often as I can ok?"

"I wish you weren't going bro, or least I could go with ya."

"I know right that would be the bomb." Jake open his eyes slowly but then he felt Spuds's lips on his own and his eyes widened but then slowly closed. Jake moaned into the kiss, feeling Spuds tighten his embrace around him. The two broke for air, both clearly wanted more as they stared in the eyes of the other.

"Have yo fun just don't too late kay?" Trixie started to walk away as the two faintly said good bye to her. "A get a room sheesh, ain't nobody want to see you doin...that kay?" The boys nodded, not that Trixie saw it, and briskly walked into the boy's bathroom, holding hands. Jake pushed open one of the stalls and Spuds closed it behind him then locked it. Both boys took off their shirts and stared at the other with a shy blush filled grin. Jake got on his knees and unbuckled Spuds's pants, pulling them to the ground and licking the bulge in the underwear, once he unbuckled the baggy material. Spuds moaned and leaned against the door as his organ was pleased by a warm wet tongue. Spuds bit his lower lips as Jake's tongue skated across his clothed head, over and over again.

"J-jake p-please..." Jake smirked up at his friend as he pulled down the underwear, bring the meat stick inside it down as well until it sprang up, finally free. Jake looked at the organ as it occasionally throbbed before his eyes. Jake started low, deciding to make out with Spuds's plush balls before he went on to the long thin member. Spuds tried to conceal his moans but to no avail as Jake's tongue worked it's way up to his tip.

Spuds placed his hands on Jake's head as the halfa engulfed his organ. Spuds groaned as he hunched over, his climax coming in fast. With a loud moan Spuds filled Jake's mouth which swallowed the substance quickly. Jake pulled off of his friend and was pulled into a hug.

"I'll miss ya bro."

"I'll miss ya too Spuds."

"When are you leavin? Maybe we can hang before then?"

"I wish bro but I'm goin off tonight."

"Harsh man, I like totally love you."

"Don't break my heart by saying those things man."

"It's true I knew we've had our flings but I seriously love ya."

"I promise to keep in touch, can't lose my first boyfriend due to distance. I might even fly solo just for ya. Hope this Amity Park isn't to far away."

"Where is it in?"

"Like Minnesota."

"Its not too far...I think." Spuds let Jake go and he turned to open the door. To his surprise the blonde jock, Brad, was on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"This'll be fun." Brad pushed Spuds back inside the stall and locked the door behind him. "Alright losers strip." Jake and Spuds look at each other and slowly complied, not wanting to get beaten up. Brad watched them with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. Once the boys were more than half naked, Brad took off his clothes revealing his muscled body. Brad grabbed Spuds and leaned against the stall door, positioning his eight inch cock at Spuds's lower entrance. To Brad's surprise his cock slipped right in, Spuds held on to Brad's arm as it were giving him limited air.

Although Jake wasn't fond of Brad or being corned in the bathroom but watching Brad's large dick thrust in and out of his friend, as said friend was struggling to breathe, very hot. Brad lifted one of Spuds's legs and quickened his pace, making Spuds gasp then grit his teeth as he shut his eyes. Jake watched as Spuds's hard dick bounced up and down as Brad thrusted in to him. With a low moan Brad came inside Spuds then pushed him off of him, letting the tired male fall to the floor. However, Jake caught his friend and slowly let him down easy. Brad stepped over Spuds and towered over Jake, who gulped as he saw Brad's cock reawaken. Brad pushed Jake on to the toilet seat then grabbed his legs so he could position himself.

Once again Brad was denied the tightness he craved but once again that didn't stop him from thrusting into and out of his victim. Jake groan as he was roughly entered then re-entered by the large organ. Brad exited Jake then flipped him over so his head would be in the toilet, Jake grabbed the toilet seat and used it to help keep him from having his head in toilet water. Brad thrusted his cock inside the boy, who pushed back in a effort to avoid the water, and held onto the shoulders before him. Brad grunted as he filled Jake's entrance with his substance then left, never losing that smug smirk on his face.

Brad left the exhausted boys where they were and left to go clean himself up a bit. Brad took out his phone a snapped a picture of the two, one of them with just the stall door open then a few ones that were up close and personal.

"See ya later losers, better not be late for class." Brad chuckled as he exited the bathroom and left the stall door open for anyone to see.

**~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ **

Danny sat on the bench in his gym class, sweating bullets when his two favorite bullies came by. Dash and Kwan towered over young Daniel, who looked up at them noticing a slight bulge in their shorts.

"Looking good Fen**turd**." Dash crossed his arms under his broad chest, making his chest puff up a bit. Danny blushed slightly at Dash then at Kwan who took a seat right next to him.

"Uh...hey...guys..."

"I heard you were gay, is that true loser?" Danny's eyes widened in fear and he avoid direct eyesight from anyone else, waves of emotions and different situations most involved him getting thrown into something.

"Fuuckk." Dash groaned as he walked away but Kwan put one hand around Danny's waist then nuzzled Danny's neck until he looked up.

"Looks like you won't be picked on by us anymore, cuz well picking on gays isn't as cool as it use to be, not that we knew that you were gay before today but still, popularity goes down at that point, well positive popularity." Danny looked at the muscled barbarian giving him somewhat pleasurable affection.

"So you guys won't call me names or beat me up?"

"Well I could but Dash can't cuz he's "straight"."

"Wait why can-?"

"Come on. Guess."

"...You too?"

"Ya huh, and so is Dash but most people don't know that cuz he's pretending to be straight. You know this is actually a relief for us, cuz we wanted to know if you were gay so we could ya know hook up some time..."

"Will I get beat up if I say no?"

"No... but we'll still flirt...well I'll still flirt..."

"...what time?"

"Umm just sometime after practice...that ok?"

"Yeah...but sometimes...stuff comes up... I've been late for so many things and made so many people mad ya know?"

"Hmm...then how bout this, we exchange digits and you can call us when you're free or something."

"Sure, guess we'll swap when we change..."

"Great, see ya later Danny~" Kwan got up and joined up with Dash, Danny watched them as they talked back and forth. Danny noted a few things about them, Dash had his shirt's sleeves ripped off, showing off his arms; Kwan had his shorts ridding a tad low, the top part of his ass for all to see; Dash had the bottom of his shirt ripped,letting the world know he had abs; Kwan's shorts were cut short, his muscular legs visible for all eyes. Danny wondered how they could get away with such adjustments when the teachers acted so strict when it came to the dress codes.

The bell rang after some time and everyone went to their suspected changing rooms, which were across the room, so one couldn't sneak into the other. Danny opened his locker then took off his shirt when he felt a hand rub his back. As Danny put his shirt in the clothes filled locker he looked at the shy former bully and the affectionate one. The muscled boys were still in uniform and seemed to enjoy watching him change, which made Danny blush.

"So uh Fentur...um Fenton...you know... you don't... have to... do this..." Dash, who was sporting a cute, nervous blush himself, tried to maintain eye contact with Danny, but his eyes kept falling down to his athlete like body.

"It's fine...can I change...we can swap numbers after..."

"Oh...yeah...sure..." Dash scratched the back of his head and walked away. Danny looked back as he felt his pants fall to the ground, only to see that Kwan had pulled them down.

"Shouldn't you be...redressing?"

"I guess..." Kwan reluctantly got up and left but not before kissing Danny's cheek. Danny got redressed and was joined by the former bullies, who were also in their normal clothes. The trio exchanged numbers and went to their next class, during which a ghost appeared.

"Not you again..." Phantom groaned as his opponent was a very annoying one.

"Yes it is I, the Box Ghost! And I will take control of all your square or square like objects!"

"Positive side about this I hate art class." Phantom charged a ecto-blast in his hand and fired it at Box, who formed an ecto-box in front of him to absorb the attack. "Okay that's new...kinda..."

"Haha I've gotten stronger ghost boy, I'm the Box-"

"Yeah I know you never shut up about it!"

"Its rude to interrupt...now where was I?...Ah yes, I'm the Box Ghost! Beware my square based wrath!"

"When you say things like that its just... I can't feel bad about wailing on you." Phantom charged two ecto-blast in his hands and fired them at Box, who made another ecto-box to absorb the attack.

"Haha! I've-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Harsh, like I have feelings you know."

"Yeah well, wanna know what I'm feeling? ANGRY!" Phantom flew at Box only to crash into an large ecto-box. "Ugh...what is it with you and this one attack?"

"I am the-" Phantom pushed off of the large box and floated back.

"Never mind!" Phantom flew at Box but this time went intangible, passing through the ecto-box and turning tangible to beat the daylights out of his annoying opponent. Box Ghost hit the ground with X's in his eyes, while Phantom panted out the rest of his adrenaline. Phantom pulled out his Fenton thermos, took off the cap and pointed it at the Box Ghost. "I'm gonna regret this...but got any last words before you get sent back to the ghost zone?"

"I'm the Box ghhooooossstttt." Phantom didn't wait til Box finished talking to activate the ghost catching thermos and trap him inside. Phantom sighed as the major headache was gone. "BEWARE!" Phantom growled as he slammed the lid back onto the Fenton thermos.

"That took longer than I wanted...but hey class is over...then again school might be over..."

Danny sat on his bed with Dash in front of him and Kwan, rubbing him from behind. Danny smiled at Dash, who smiled back and scratched the back of his head. Kwan's hands ran through Danny's shirt making the younger male moan in pleasure. As Kwan captured Danny's mouth, two blue streams came out of the lad's mouth. Danny struggled to brake free from Kwan's grip but it was futile.

"Danny...are you ok with this? ...Shouldn't ...we like... go on an actual date..first...or least...I just think...we're moving too..fast..." Dash looked at Danny with concern then glanced at Kwan, who was deeply enjoying his playtime with Danny. Danny began to feel even more uncomfortable as Kwan explored his body. From Kwan being too touchy and his ghost partners were watching him, Danny couldn't feel like a bigger cheater and that upset him deeply. "Come Kwan, you're just making him uncomfortable plus we've been here for a few hours it's time to go."

"Aaaww seriously? Fine -sigh- bye Danny~" Kwan and Dash left Danny's room, closing the door behind them as they headed out. Danny laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling as his ghostly duo came to his side from the floor.

"Sorry guys, can we talk after I have a warm bath?"

"Sure Danny, I'll go make one for you..." Desiree phased through the wall as she left the room.

"Fine bro but I want answers when you get back kay?" Danny looked at J13 with an apologetic look and nodded as he got up. Danny grabbed fresh pajamas and left the male ghost to his own devices, Danny went inside the bathroom to find it completely dark except for candles that were placed to around the room.

With no sign of Desiree, Danny stripped down, threw his clothes to the side and pulled the shower curtain to the side revealing a mostly filled bath. The bath had many flower pedals in it, giving it a sweet scent, and three floating candles above the water. Danny got in the water which was heavenly warm, then blew out the first candle which disappeared once it's light went out. Danny sunk into the warm water until his nose was hovering above it, greatly enjoying the time alone. Stress was pulled from Danny's body, leaving the young halfa feeling better than ever.

Danny closed his eyes for a half an hour then stood up and began to slowly wash himself. Once Danny was all soaped up the shower head turned on and washed the soap away with warmer water. Danny took great joy in turning back and forth posing as the water lightly rained on his slightly muscular form.

Danny felt a sudden warm sensation up his leg so he looked down to notice that the water was wrapping around his legs but didn't bind them together. Danny had a light blush as the tentacles went up to his more private areas,a moan escaped the boy's lips as the tentacles rubbed against those intimate parts. Danny's body was wrapped by other water tentacles and was set down with his back against the wall. Danny's legs were spread apart and his organ hardened to life, the lower half being consumed by the water. Danny put his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes, the water entering his second entrance, there was some discomfort in the initial penetration but Danny bared through it since the water still soothed his body. Danny moaned as his legs were lifted and the water inside him stretched him out further.

Danny opened his eyes to see Johnny 13 and a water clone of J13, Danny tilted his flushed head at the two naked Johnys holding his legs. The two smirked at the teen, J13 took both of Danny's legs and water J13 slid between them getting up close and personal with a blushing Danny.

"Hmph, fine I'll go under him." J13 glared at the clone as he released Danny's legs, J13 flew under Danny pushing the teen up. Danny looked over his shoulder to see a smiling J13, who instantly began to lick and kiss his exposed neck once Danny turned into Phantom. Water 13's body gave Phantom the feeling that his body was being licked, kissed and rubbed all at the same time, not to mention the extra attention other parts were given. J13 rubbed his thick organ between Phantom's lower cheeks. The halfa teen moaned as he leaned his head on 13's shoulder, being pleasured from both sides was becoming more than a bit overwhelming.

" *pant* Where's *pant* Desiree?"

"She's around..."

"But *pant* where?-"

"*pant* What?"

"Nothin you just look like you got somethin on you're mind..."

"Its *pant* just *pant* that*pant* she's*pant* always *pant* been *pant* with *pant* us *pant* it *pant* doesn't *pant* feel *pant* right *pant* without *pant* her*pant* here."

"True the three of us grew fast over these last...three weeks?"

"Three weeks and two days." Danny looked at the water clone of J13's head, which molded to his body except for the head, as it changed into Desiree's head but was still made out of water. Danny gave a lust filled smile at his other ghostly partner.

With their bath session over and the bathroom back to normal Danny got dressed into his pajamas and brushed his hair. Danny left the room to see an angry Jazz.

"Ummm what's up Jazz?" Danny gave his sister a nervous smile.

"You've been in there for like hours! What the hell were you doing in there?!"

"Uhh taking a bath?"

"Well next time take a shower!" Jazz went in the bathroom and slammed the door on Danny. Danny shrugged and headed for his room. Danny was laying on his back with his shirt opened and his partners laying on their sides, rubbing his stomach, when there was a knock on the door. The purebreds retreated in the floor as Danny bolted up just in time for his dad to open the door.

"Son I think it's time we have ...the talk..."

**~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ **

Apparently to avoid extra sass/debating, Susan and John pre-booked the plane tickets so they had quite the news for the family. Since both of them were being moved to Amity Park for work, and they couldn't put everything on the plane, they got movers to load the rest of their stuff and haul cross state to their new address. On top of the surprise move, Jake was grounded without video games or TV and had a curfew of nine o' clock.

Susan, Haily and John sat in the row in front of Jake. Jake had the window seat like John while Grandpa, Lao Shi, had the isle seat like his daughter but some guy sat in between Jake and Grandpa. Jake used his elbow for support as he stared out at the midnight sky from his window seat on the airplane.

Once the plain spent some time in the air, Jake felt himself start to nod off. It wasn't long before Jake was out cold with his head on the window and in dream land, which was showing a late night special.

**~Dream/ flashback: Subway~ **

American Dragon howled from being filled with his friend's seed and having his prostate rammed into over and over. Amer. panted as he lifted his head to see Spuds puling out of him. The dragon's eyes were glazed over and his mind was in a complete lust haze. The pink haired Goblin replaced Spuds, shoving his five inch cock inside of the sex crazing dragon, who moan at the Goblin's entrance. As the Goblin thrusted inside the buff dragon, the Goblin dragged his tongue up the long shaft before him. Amer. moaned and thrusted his hips upward as his large organ was licked. The Goblin added his own mix into the belly of the beast and stepped aside to let the massive Ogres have their fun.

First came the green Ogre who had to bend his knees so he could get the right positioning. The larger male pushed his gigantic cock inside the dragon, who hissed, gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut from the pain. Once the pain subsided and Amer. was able to breathe again, the Orge slowly pushed in more of his length until all of it was inside the dragon. After a while Jake adapted to the Ogre's size and began to beg for the large male to move. The Ogre eagerly replied by thrusting into Amer. over and over again. Howls of pleasure ripped rang in the ears of the other men, who watched in awe as the dragon's hole swallowed the large cock.

The green Ogre seized Amer.'s hips as he began to thrust into the dragon at a faster rate, making Amer. moan louder. Amer. gripped the edge of the seat as his cock trembled with pleasure and his belly grew with the added semen. Amer. groan as he rubbed his enlarged stomach then turned to the blue Ogre with desperate eyes of want. The last Ogre grabbed Amer. and stole his seat, he lowered Amer. on to his cock. Amer. gritted his teeth in pleasure as his hole was filled for the fourth time. The Ogre had Amer.'s frontal facing everyone else so when he started bouncing the lust filled dragon on his cock, the others could see the large cock enter the stretched opening.

Amer.'s hips were grabbed and he was forced to endure slower but powerful thrusts. Amer. growled in pleasure as his bottom slapped against the Ogre's skin, where it was rotated to get more pleasure. The Ogre got the ground with his lower half in the air and thrusting into the dragon, who was louder than ever, as he neared his climax. With a roar the Ogre emptied his balls into the dragon's belly, the Ogre pulled out then grabbed his shirt.

Amer. laid on the floor with stars in his eyes and a belly filled with seaman. The Goblin and Spuds talked for a short while before the Goblin gave Spuds a card, Spuds read the card and smiled then stashed it in his hat. The gang left after they got redressed, leaving Spuds with a horny dragon on the floor.

Spuds walked over to his friend and turned him over to push the semen out of his belly. Once Amer.'s body was back to it's typical size the large dragon got up and towered over Spuds. Spuds smiled up at his friend when he was turned around and thrusted into. Spuds gave a startled yelp as he was viciously entered then mercilessly humped. Spuds was put through pose after pose; on his back, with his butt in the air, above Amer. and many others.

Spuds panted as he held on to bar, trying to stand as Amer. plunged into him for fiftieth time, Amer. put Spuds on the nearby seat and held on to the boy's hips as he gave powerful thrusts. Spuds, with closed eyes, moaned loudly as he gripped the top of the seat and was slammed into repeatedly. Amer. reached another climax inside the boy, the entire subway car was covered in semen, this time Amer. held onto the boy and took flight. Amer. didn't care where he was as he flew out of the filthy subway car and into a subway station. Amer. flew high not wanting to be interrupted by anyone, he found a nice spot on the ceiling and dug his talons into it and resumed his hardcore love fest with his Spuds.

**~Dream/Flashback END~**

"Jake peed his pants! Jake peed his pants! Jake-" Jake awoke from his dream to find Hailey yelling to the world in a happy tone.

"Ugh! Haily can you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Jake rubbed his eyes, barely coming to terms with his surroundings.

"Least I'm not a grumpy man who pees his pants in his sleep."

"I did not-aww man!" Looking down, Jake saw that his pants were drenched but not with pee. "Ididn'tpissmyself!"

"I did't know that boy's things get bigger when they sleep pee."

"Haily!"-Susan intervened before things got to embarrassing for them, but Jake already had his jaw on the floor in embarrassment.

"Well I didn't."

"This day is the worst day of my life." Jake put his head in his arms in utter embarrassment.

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


End file.
